In this type of photographing apparatus and photographing control system, a single (shared) electromagnetic drive system is known in the art in which a movable stage to which an image sensor is mounted is supported onto a fixed stage in a slidable manner, in which a magnet and a coil are supported to one and the other of the fixed stage and the movable stage, respectively, and in which the movable stage (the image sensor) is driven relative to the fixed stage in directions different from the direction of an optical axis of a photographing optical system (e.g., in a plane orthogonal to the optical axis) by passing an alternating drive signal through the coil.
It is ideal for the alternating drive signal that is passed through the coil to be in synchronization with the horizontal synchronizing signal (horizontal synchronizing signal of an image sensor) which is for an image sensor to read out one line of pixel signal in the horizontal direction. However, since a very small high frequency component for obtaining an optical low-pass filter effect enters the alternating drive signal that is passed through the coil, it is extremely difficult to make the alternating drive signal that is passed through the coil synchronized with the horizontal synchronizing signal of an image sensor. Therefore, during the period of signal readout of the image sensor, so-called magnetic fog phenomenon occurs, in which near-field magnetic field varies in accordance with variations of the alternating drive signal that is passed through the coil, an induced current flows through the loop between a power supply and a GND (ground) in the image sensor in accordance with variations of the aforementioned magnetic field, and the power supply level of the image sensor varies in accordance with variations of the alternating drive signal that is passed through the coil. If magnetic fog phenomenon occurs, patterned noise occurs in the image data that is read out of the image sensor, thus deteriorating image quality.